Double Trouble
by Coogrrs
Summary: Hermione is rejected by Ron and struggles to get back on her feet. New love comes from the most unexpected and confusing places.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hermione sat alone in the owlery, holding a tear-streaked letter between her two small hands. The owl that had brought the note was buzzing annoyingly around her head, making her feel dizzy.

"Knock it off Pig! I can't deal with you being a nuisance right now!" Hermione shouted at the owl. The owl disregarded her and continued fluttering around her head. "I've got nothing to say to Ronald so you can just leave. I do not wish to respond to this note in anyway Pig, just go." Her words were overtaken with a sob. She attempted to bite back the tears but it was getting harder and harder as she thought of all the times that Pigwidgeon had brought her such lovely letters from Ron; how she had treasured those precious words he wrote to her during their 2 year long-distance relationship while Ron was away at auror training. For the past two years and Hermione had been working at Hogwarts as a Transfiguration apprentice for McGonagall and it had put a significant strain on their relationship as they rarely saw one another. They had gotten to spend the occasional weekend together and during holidays at the burrow, but for the most part they had spent the majority of their relationship apart. She had not thought it a significant problem until today when she received Ron's note. It wasn't as if there was anything either of them could do about the separation. Both of their careers were important to them. She refocused her attention to the letter once more.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have tried writing this about ten times now and haven't really found a nice way of putting it so I'm just going to say it. This isn't working for me. I'm sorry but I can't do this long distance thing anymore. It's just not good for us to be apart so much and I can't see this carrying on for much longer. Things have progressed a bit further than I meant them to. I've been seeing Lavender again for a few months. She was placed with our group of trainees as our resident nurse and I couldn't stay away. It's not fair to either of you to keep it a secret any longer. think it's best if we just go our separate ways. I really hope that we can still remain friends. You know I'll always love be there for you when you really need it. Hope to see you soon at the Burrow for Christmas. Best,_

_Ron_

The letter fell between her fingers and fluttered to the stone floor. She began fumbling around in her robes for her wand. "Incendio!" she cast at the parchment. The words began to melt away along with the parchment in a small flame. Hermione clambered to her feet and brushed herself off; there was no use sitting in the cold and smelly owlery any longer. She had gotten her weekly letter from Ron that she had been anticipating all week. Not as uplifting as she had hoped, but she had finally gotten it. She ran a hand over her hair in an attempt to smooth it, and wiped her watery eyes on the sleeve of her robe. No need for any of the students to see their professor looking this haggard.

After taking a deep breath, Hermione grabbed her beaded bag from the ground and began the long trek back to her quarters. Her mind was spinning, thinking about the words that she had just read. She needed to talk with someone about this or she might explode. But who? Harry was out of the question as he was in training with Ron. How could he have not said anything about Ron and Lavender carrying on behind her back? She would be writing him a very angry letter come morning. Ginny was one of Hermione's best friends but she was also Ron's sister, she didn't really feel like discussing this with her as it would most likely make her uncomfortable. Hermione usually tried to not discuss her relationship with Ron in great detail with Ginny. McGonagall? Io. She wouldn't understand, she had been single as long as Hermione had known her and they had never once discussed previous relationships, it could be very awkward.

Hermione walked past the library and decided not to stop in. She usually liked to read in the evenings, relishing in the fact that, as a professor, she could go in whenever she wanted, unlike when she was a student and had to sneak in. But before she got much past the doors, she thought she heard someone call out her name. It was a soft voice, calling out "Hermione?" ihe voice had sounded surprised to see her. But when she turned around she could see no one. She shivered and pulled her cloak around her tighter, but kept on her way wondering whose voice she had heard. Mostly likely it was just Peeves, trying to get on her nerves.

When she finally reached the portrait leading to her rooms she felt exhausted, emotionally and physically. "Hopscotch" she said to the painting of Merlin that protected her living quarters.

"Are you quite alright my lady?" Merlin asked, noting her puffy red eyes and dishevelled appearance

"Yes, thank you Merlin. I've just received an unhappy letter. Tomorrow will be a better day." With that, the painting swung open and revealed her chambers. She practically threw herself onto her striped maroon and gold couch and began to cry again. As she wept, Hermione felt something warm snuggle up next to her. Crookshanks always knew how to comfort her when she was upset.

"Crookshanks, why can't you be a man? You'd be a much more agreeable boyfriend than Ronald. Whenever I'm upset you know just how to make me feel a bit better. And I bet you'd never cheat on me with the ridiculous girl. You'd be understanding about my busy schedule lately with lessons and grading. Not to mention the new spell that I have to create by the end of spring term." Feeling overwhelmed Hermione sighed loudly. "I think it's best we go to bed now Crooky. I'm feeling a bit peaked." Hermione gathered Crookshanks in her arms and trudged slowly to her bedroom. After setting her cat on her bed, she changed into her flannel nightgown, cleaned her teeth, and fashioned her hair into a semi-manageable plait down her back. She climbed into bed and with a flick of her wrist, extinguished the lights in her bedroom and drifted into a troubled slumber.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Christmas at the Burrow

Hermione sat alone on the Burrow's couch, relaxing after a hearty Weasley Christmas meal. Mrs. Weasley had shooed her out of the kitchen when she offered to clean up and instead forced some of the men to help. Cleaning, Hermione thought, would have been a welcome diversion. Ginny and Harry sat at the table, teasing each other over a piece of pie. Bill and Fleur were down on the floor, playing peekaboo with Victoire. Percy and Audrey were having an apparently exhilarating discussion about the best ways to utilize Floo Powder. Hermione crossed her legs and tried not to imagine what Ron and Lavender were doing on their "little walk" around the garden. She was about to pull a book out of her bag when she heard Mrs. Weasley shoving the men out of the kitchen.

"Enough of your fooling around! I'll just do this myself!"

Charlie and Arthur came out to the living room laughing, putting away their wand with mysterious grins.

"Hey, I'll show you some pictures of the new dragon I'm working with", Charlie said, and pulled his dad towards the stairs. George was about to follow them when he saw Hermione.

"You're not going to let my little git of a brother let you down, are you?" He playfully nudged her arm, and Hermione gave him a half-hearted titter. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch and turned serious. "Honestly Hermione, how are you doing?"

"I'm just feeling sorry for myself. It's silly, but I can't seem to get out of this rut. I think I would have been better off staying home for Christmas this year." She paused, feeling bad about her confession. "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear me being a scrooge on Christmas. You've had a lot more to deal with lately, after Fred's passing."

George shifted awkwardly on the couch. People treated him differently now because they didn't know how to talk about Fred. He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject. "Maybe we can do something that will cheer us both up."

"Such as?" Hermione asked, feeling intrigued.

"Well we could play exploding snap I suppose?" he suggested. Hermione scrunched her nose at the suggestion

"I've never been very good at that game. Hmmm. Oh! I have an idea, although I'm not sure if you'll feel up for it. Have you ever been ice skating before?"

"What the bloody hell is ice skating?" George asked curiously

"Well, you strap these metal skates to your feet and move your legs in a certain motion that propels you on the ice. It's quite fun! My parents and I used to skate together on wintery Saturday mornings when I was a kid. The pond we skated on wasn't very big but we still had a good time. It'll take a bit of practice to get it down, but I think you might like it."

George remained planted on the couch and stared at her with extreme doubt.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise." Hermione yanked him off the couch; George pretending to resist but eventually letting her pull him up.

They walked out to the Weasley's pond, Hermione staring straight ahead so that she would not catch a glimpse of Ron and Lavender snogging. When they reached the edge of the ice Hermione took out her wand and cast a spell on both their boots. When George's turned to ice skates, he immediately fell down into the snowbank.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! How is a person supposed to stand on these contraptions?"

Hermione laughed heartily for what felt like the first time since she'd received Ron's letter.

"You goof. Here, grab my arm and I'll help you up."

George obliged, with a joking grimace. But when Hermione tried to pull him up, he let his feet splay out behind him.

"Hermione, save me! Save me!"

He purposely slid around on the ice as he held onto her arm. She playfully swatted him, while still helping him to his feet.

"You need to try moving your feet more like this." She demonstrated the proper movement then quickly skated to his side. "Ice skating doesn't require the same leg motion that walking does. You need to make your legs glide." She offered him her hand and he took it, grinning at her. She began moving forward slowly and pulling him along with her gently. He began to swerve his feet apart and then back together quickly. He tumbled to the ground dragging Hermione down with him.

"That was not exactly what I showed you." Hermione chuckled, standing up and dusting the ice shavings off of her bum. "Are you going to continue to sabotage this excursion Mr. Weasley?"

"I'll behave this time I promise." he said, crossing his heart. He too got to his feet and reached for her hand again. Hermione began to slowly move forward with George attempting to do the same. They slowly teetered around the pond until George began to get the hang of it.

"You know Granger, this was actually fun. But I'm starting to get a bit cold. What do you say to going into the house and begging mum to make us some hot chocolate to go with those cookies she's made."

"That sounds really wonderful." Hermione smiled, noting George's pink nose and cheeks wondering if she looked similar.

The pair made their way back up to the house chatting about this and that. When they got inside they made their way into the kitchen to try and coax Mrs. Weasley into making them some hot chocolate.

"Mummy dearest. Do you know how much I love you?" George said in a sing-song voice, grabbing Mrs. Weasley and hugging her tightly

"I love you too Georgie. Now what do you want?" Mrs. Weasley responded, smiling

"I am hurt mother! Why would you assume that I want something?" George implored his mother

"Because you are my son and I know you all too well. What do you want?"

"Fine. Would you make Hermione and I some of your homemade hot chocolate? Please! I can't think of anything that would help me to warm up better than your delicious beverage of love."

"Yes of course George dear." Mrs. Weasley replied, smiling at the pink faced pair. She began bustling around the kitchen, making them one of her delicious creations.

"So what have you been up to lately Granger?" George asked, nicking a cookie off of one of the festive holiday trays

"Well, I've been working at Hogwarts as the new Transfiguration professor now that McGonagall has taken over as Headmistress. It's been rather difficult but I have to admit that I am really loving it. The students have been so wonderful to work with and I feel as if I am truly making a difference! Making my mark in the wizarding world and whatnot." She grabbed a cookie as well and sat down at the scrubbed wooden table. George followed suit. "What about you? Have you considered reopening the joke shop yet?"

"I have actually given control over the main shop to Lee for the time being. He's been helping us with the shop for a while now and I figured it made sense. We're not working on any new products. That was always Fred's and my thing I suppose. I honestly don't know how I'm going to bring myself to keep creating things without him, but I know it's what he would want. We've dreamed about this since we were little."

"And here you are dears." Mrs. Weasley interrupted. Smiling, she placed two steaming mugs of the chocolatey liquid in front of them, lingering a few seconds longer than necessary. Wiping a tear from her eye, she kissed the top of George's head and exited the room to rejoin the others.

"I think with time it'll come. Have you considered opening a shop in Hogsmeade any time in the future?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her drink

"Fred and I always talked about it, after the war was over we were going to. But things didn't exactly work out like we'd thought. Obviously. I never thought that my brother would die. I just can't see myself undertaking something like that on my own. It would be too much."

"This might sound kind of crazy. And to be honest I don't know if I'd be much help, but, if you'll have me I'd be willing to help. I have to correct essays and exams of course, but I do have a fair amount of free time on the weekend. I could help you with it during the weekends and such that there aren't Hogsmeade visits for the students."

George simply stared at her for a time, processing what she had said. "Who could have ever imagined this? Little bookworm Hermione offering to help me open another joke shop? Are you feeling quite alright Hermione? Do you have a fever or something?" He teased, reaching across the table to feel her forehead.

She swatted his hand away laughing. "I'm serious. I've been dying for some company lately and this could be just the thing to get me going. A big project to focus on!"

"We'll have to look into this a lot more and talk about it, but I am thoroughly intrigued at the proposition."

"Yes, perhaps we could meet for lunch or something? Discuss things more thoroughly? I'd better be getting home. It's rather late and I've got a huge stack of exams waiting to be corrected in the morning. It was really lovely talking with you though, George. You'll have to owl me some time about lunch." Hermione smiled and stood up. She went to bid the rest of the Weasley's good night before returning to Hogwarts to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione woke feeling a little depressed. She had spent a good portion of the rest of her night grading exams and thinking about Ron and Lavender together at the Weasley's Christmas gathering. They had looked genuinely happy together. Had her and Ron ever looked that content? She supposed she should at least try to feel happy for them, but she couldn't conjure the feelings. Sighing loudly, she threw back the covers on her large four poster bed and got up. She shuffled into her small kitchenette and began fixing herself a cup of Jasmine tea. Crookshanks began nuzzling her legs and she smiled down at him.

"What should we do today Crooks? We could grade some more exams, grade exams or perhaps grade exams? Well, I suppose that leaves grading exams. I guess the real question is where I should work on them. The library will be pretty empty with the students being gone. Or I could go grab something to eat at the three broomsticks and work on them there? No, too loud. Perhaps the Room of Requirement!" she took another sip of her tea "Yes that should work marvelously."

She finished her tea and then began collecting all of the exams that hadn't been marked yet. Satisfied that she had grabbed everything, Hermione began the trek to the room. After walking for what seemed ages she reached her destination. _I need some place quiet for me to grade these essays. _A wooden door appeared before her eyes and she reached for the handle. Suddenly behind her she heard someone say her name. She whipped her wand out of her pocket and snapped her head around, but saw no one. _ I must have imagined it. Cool it Hermione, the war is over. _Shaking her head, she opened the door and entered the room that she had created. It was a small, cozy room with a large wooden desk and chair placed against the back wall. _That chair needs a cushion _she thought and a large one appeared. Settling herself into the desk she extracted her exams and began working on them.

Several hours passed before she checked the time. It was almost noon. She supposed she should go into the great hall and get herself some food. Perhaps Minerva would be there as well and she would be able to talk to her about the Order's New Years Eve party that was approaching. She again packed her belongings in her bag and walked to the Great Hall.

"Good afternoon Minerva." Hermione said, seating herself next to the headmistress

"Good afternoon Hermione. Did you have a nice Christmas at the Burrow?" Minerva responded, placing some food onto her plate

"Yes it was lovely as always. Did you have a good Christmas, headmistress?" Hermione inquired, ladling some mashed potatoes onto her empty plate

"Yes. As always Hogwarts is lovely at Christmastime."

"Are you going to be attending the Order's New Years Eve party?"

"Yes I suppose so, although I very much doubt the party is intended for the older members such as myself. It's been a long time since I have had the promise of a midnight kiss. I doubt I will be able to keep my eyes open until midnight, but I shall endeavor as always." She chuckled

"I very much doubt I'll be getting a midnight kiss either." Hermione said quietly.

"Has something happened between you and Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked gently.

"We're no longer seeing each other. Apparently Ron would rather be with Lavender."

"Lavender Brown? That useless girl? How can that be?"

"They dated for a bit in our sixth year but I thought there was no chance they'd ever get back together. I guess I was wrong." Hermione chuckled, wiping moisture from her eye. "This is quite embarrassing. I'm sorry headmistress, I don't mean to be so silly. Life goes on, doesn't it!" She finished, attempting to sound cheerful. She dove into her food, hoping to compose herself.

"Yes I daresay it does, although it might not feel like it will for a while. I haven't been romantically involved with anyone for several decades but I still know what it is like to be disappointed by someone you care about. I hope that everything works out and that you two are able to remain friends."

"I hope so too. I'm trying to keep myself focused and finish my exams soon. I think I only have the 7th years left."

"You push yourself too hard, my girl. This holiday is meant for rest and relaxation. The exams will still be waiting for you in a few days, no need to rush! Try to enjoy yourself a bit. Take a walk by the lake, visit family and friends! Make the most out of the break you have and try to forget about your troubles. You'll feel better; I guarantee it."

"Yes. Perhaps Ginny and I could go shopping or something. Leif Thorsted's releasing a new book on the yetis of Norway that I am interested in. I will owl her later."

"A marvelous idea Hermione. Well, I shall see you at dinner I daresay. Until then my dear." and with that McGonagall left Hermione to her own devices.

Hermione continued slowly eating her lunch, mulling over what the Headmistress had said. Her thoughts were disrupted by an owl plopping a bit of parchment on her mashed potatoes. Gingerly she removed the letter from her food and wiped it off with a nearby napkin. She then broke the seal and opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I think I'd better take you up on your offer for lunch and help with the shop. I think I'm going mad and I need a distraction very badly right now. Is tomorrow too early to meet for lunch?_

_Forge_

Hermione smiled down at the letter. It would be a welcome distraction for the both of them. She grabbed a bit of spare parchment from her bag and scribbled a quick reply

_George,_

_Lunch sounds great on one condition. I need to stop at Flourish and Blotts to see if they have a book I want. Diagon Alley at 1 o'clock?_

_Hermione_

She tied her note to the owl that was patiently waiting for her response. It flew off and left her alone with her lunch. She noted that it had helped itself to a bit of her food before it flew away. Hermione returned to her quarters began writing a list of things that she needed to pick up while in Diagon Alley. She was interrupted with another owl from George

_Hermione,_

_Great; I was interested in looking around in there as well so we'll be killing two birds with one stone. I also thought it might be beneficial to bring you round the shop and see what goes on behind the scenes. See you at 1._

_George_

Content that all of her plans were settled, Hermione began working on her exams yet again, determined to finish grading them tonight so that she would have more time to spend working on plans for the new shop over the rest of her break.

Hermione had arrived in Diagon Alley precisely ten minutes early and was standing on the wizard side of entrance, waiting patiently for George to meet her.

"Hermione?" She heard a female's voice call her name.

Hermione turned her head and saw Luna waving at her from across the way.

"Luna!" Hermione smiled, running over to her friend and hugging her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages! Are you coming to the Order's New Year's party?"

"Yes I suppose Neville and I will be there at some point in the evening. I told George that I'd help him with this new product he's developing with Nargles."

"Oh. Sounds intriguing." Hermione responded. "I'm actually meeting George right now to talk about the shop. Would you care to join us?"

"Oh no, I've got to get back home. Dad and I are still working on that article for the Quibbler about the golden trio's year on the run. I know it's not the only article written about it, but it'll be the only completely true one," she smiled. "And before you say anything Hermione, I won't mention anything about them." Luna finished.

Hermione almost asked what she was talking about, but then stopped herself. The horcruxes, of course. Yes, it was best to not mention those to the larger public.

"Good thinking Luna. Well, I see George. I shall see you at the party then!" Hermione said, embracing the blonde girl.

"Yes. I'll see you then." she smiled serenely and exited Diagon Alley.

Hermione turned to face George. She smiled at him and gave him a little wave.

"Well if it isn't Hogwarts favorite book worm."

"Hello George." Hermione smiled up at him

"Hello Hermione." The two stood looking at one another, wondering how to proceed.

"Well, what would you like to do first? Eat or check out the book shop?"

"I'll admit I'm starving a bit." George smiled sheepishly.

"You Weasley's and your food! Ron has to eat cons-" She trailed off looking at the ground feeling embarrassed for mentioning him. George must think her some love sick puppy.

For his part, George seemed to ignore her slip and instead inserted his good humor. "Well, if you were this tall you would be hungry constantly as well! Let's see if the Leaky Cauldron is busy. I don't really feel like being around a ton of people." George said, leading the way to the Inn.

When they arrived to the Leaky Cauldron they found that is was not as busy as they were expecting, so they decided to eat there. After a few short moments Tom approached the table with a pot of tea.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. What can I get you two today?" he asked, setting down the teapot and cups in front of them

"I will have the reuben please Tom. Thank you." Hermione answered, handing him her menu

"That sounds good, I think I'll have that as well." George said also giving his menu to the man

"Very well. I will have the sandwiches for you shortly." Tom left for the kitchen.

"So, where do we begin?" Hermione asked, sipping a bit of the tea Tom had brought her. He always remembered her favorite kind.

"Well, first I want you to know that there is quite a bit of work to do. Not that Hermione Granger is afraid of work," he laughed. "But when we set up our first shop it took us several months to get everything perfect ,and I refuse to open the doors to our second shop if it is any less so".

"I completely agree with that." Hermione said, nodding her head.

"We don't even have a space to start working on yet so I think our first project will be finding a building in Hogsmeade that will work for us. Then I suppose the next task will be getting the shop ready for placing product in it. That step takes a surprisingly long time, we had to put a lot of enchantments and such on the last one and it took ages, although this time we actually know what we're doing. Then we'd need to build inventory for the shop and then put it in the proper places."

"That sounds straightforward enough. When should we start looking for a place?"

"As soon as possible I'd say. School will be starting a bit after New Years and you won't have as much free time. I can't look tomorrow because Lee's got the day off, but the day after I could. Does that work for you?"

"Sure. That sounds good."

Tom came by with their food and the two continued their meal, discussing the new shop. Hermione was happy to have a pleasant, time-consuming distraction.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken a while to get this up. I got really busy with the end of summer stuff and school starting. The rest will come more quickly I promise! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite the story and followed it. I really appreciate that **


End file.
